


Right Under Your Nose

by Yumitheboring



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bruce has no idea who Stray is, Secretary Tim, Stray Tim, Swearing, Tim is leading them all by their noses, because Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumitheboring/pseuds/Yumitheboring
Summary: Bruce gets a surprise visit from a very pissed off Jason, after the unknown masked man Stray blew up the docks in his territory.Meanwhile, to none of their knowledge, Tim is laughing at them from his desk in his office, the secretary of Bruce Wayne himself.





	Right Under Your Nose

The clock was ticking slowly. Bruce Wayne bounced his leg up and down, in tact with his pencil drumming on the table. There was a new player in the masked game. One, that might potentially be a highly dangerous new face. Well, it would be a new face if he would know who was behind the mask. It was unnerving him that he still hadn’t figured out the teens identity. The detective had been pondering for month now what hid behind the leather mask. 

He didn’t seem like the hero type, only saving a few that crossed his path on coincidence. Some of his actions would make people peg him as a villain even. He had done some dubious acts, blackmailing the highest elite of Gotham, breaking into a bank account here and there. Word on the street had it that he was just another adrenalin junkie psycho who would end up in Arkham Asylum just like all the rest. 

But Bruce knew better. The kid was careful and crafty. Only showing his face every so often, enough to build up a reputation, but not frequently enough to give anything about himself away. Which ever case you would look deeper into, you would find a different motive then just; For a quick adrenalin rush or for a pile of cash. All the people he comes in contact with seem to lead a second life, one full of crime and corruption. The kid also had a moral compass, getting victims, such as the wife and kids of a mafia boss, into safety. Sending half of the money from the bank accounts of his victims, to their victims. He, or as some people called him, Stray, was inescapable. Nothing digital nor anything locked up physically was safe. He was a master thief who knew his craft.

His thought process was interrupted by the ringing of his telephone on the desk. Picking it up, he answered the call, only for it to be his secretary. „Sir?“, the young man asked carefully, „You seem to have a guest.“ The uncertainty of his voice could only mean that this visitor he was talking about was not in fact scheduled to meet him. „It’s Mister Todd-Wayne.“ Sighing Bruce knew exactly what this was about. 

Stray had appeared again last night in Jasons territory. He had blown up half of the docks. Clearly he wanted to talk about who Stray was, since not even him, the Red Hood, knew about what was being shipped into Gotham secretly. 

„Send him up.“, he said already exhausted before even interacting with his second eldest son. Jason could be a real firecracker when he wanted to. With that he hung after thanking his secretary. The door busted open far too soon with his son wearing a leather jacket and jeans.

Jay never was interested in his company, and would avoid galas under any circumstances, hence he did not care if he did not wear proper attire when he decided to visit Wayne Enterprises. Slamming the door behind him, the guy stomped up to his desk, leaning over it. 

„Who the fuck is Stray.“, he asked calmly. It was the calm before the storm. „We will not be discussing this in my office Jason.“, he replied equally as calm. „I couldn’t care less about your opinion on where we discuss this subject. So I’ll ask again. Who is Stray.“ Bruce knew that he wouldn’t leave if he didn’t answer the way he wanted to. But he would not give in. „And I’ll say it again. Not in my office.“, he said, not fazed by the slightest by Jason trying to get a rise out of him. „I’ll be going home soon. Either wait or leave.“, Bruce took the paperwork from under Jasons palms, and continued what he had been previously doing. „If you decide to wait, go to the waiting room, I’ll come get you when I’m leaving“ He heard the door slam yet again and he sighed.

On his way out from the building he greeted his secretary and told him to finally go home. „I’ll go home soon as well sir. I just have to finish some important work. Have a swell night sir.“, he said. He would not go home soon and Bruce knew it.

He had watched the CCTV footage. After he always stayed longer than him he got a little suspicious. But all he did was paperwork for another couple of hours. The young man was one of the most diligent people he had to work with.  
He reached the waiting room, only to see that Jason had not waited for him for the few minutes he was finishing up for the day. Bruce exited the building and got into his black corvette. Taking in a deep breath, he knew that he had a long talk with Jason before him.

 

Tim watched as Bruce left the building from his offices window. Worlds greatest detective Bruce called himself. All the while he was right under his nose all this time. It had been amusing, seeing Jason all riled up because of last night. He was well aware that the visit was because of him. 

He sat back at his desk and packed his bag. Tim was exhausted after his last success. Keeping his identity to himself wasn’t easy after all. He almost gave himself away to Oracle, when he was searching for information on the guy who the shipment belonged to. 

But as far as he knew, the sweet fruits he was rewarded for his hard work was worth every second of it. No, he would not quit for a long time, this was way too much fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticism is much appreciated :)


End file.
